


Love, don’t let it go

by tomlimshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Memories, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlimshire/pseuds/tomlimshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Louis” He screams and Louis turns back to him “Can I hug you tomorrow?”</p><p>Louis only smiles and disappears into the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, don’t let it go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first I just want to say I got this idea from a promocional chinese video about divorce in China and that English is not my first language so sorry about the mistakes.
> 
> Love, Carolina xx

Waking up cold and alone was something Louis got used to in the past weeks. His relationship with Harry wasn’t exactly on track; after 4 years of marriage, Louis felt like everything was wilted.

 

Later that day, Louis sat in front of Harry, at the dinning table, in an awkward silence. After a few minutes Harry pushes towards Louis some papers.

Divorce papers.

Tears threatened to fall down Louis’ cheeks but he kept them on place blurring a bit his vision.

Harry looked down, without really pronouncing a word or even give Louis a reason.

Taking a minute to gather strengths to talk without sobbing, Louis looked one more time around the place finally landing on Harry who looked apologetic.

 

“Okay” Louis said trying to not to cry “I’ll sign.” Harry looked up slightly surprised but still not saying a word “But I have one last request” Harry frowned but Louis continued “Can you hug me once a day, for a month?”

 

A bit taken back and confused, Harry only nodded and left without saying a word and with some of his stuff.

 

***

 

The first time they met, Louis was waiting for Harry on a café on top of a building while looking at his ring.

 

“Louis.” Harry arrived and Louis turned to him with a sad smile. Harry didn’t show much.

“Do you remember when you asked me to marry you?” Louis asked “It was here.”

Slightly uncomfortable Harry looks around, without really knowing what to say.

“You got on your knee and said…” looking down at his ring Louis refrains himself from crying. Harry tries to look away but shrugs not meeting Louis’ eyes. “… you said you wanted to be with me forever.” Taking deep breath Harry tries to not feel bad.

Louis takes a step “Hug me, please”

 

Slowly Louis' head rests on Harry’s shoulder as he rests one of his hands on Louis’ back and the other on the back of his head. 10 seconds was the time they hugged before Louis left without saying a word and leaving Harry alone and a bit disorientated.

 

***

 

The next meeting Harry was running a bit late, and the beautiful view was bringing Louis memories of their first moments.

Harry came running “Hi, sorry…” he said but Louis interrupted him while turning to him “Here was where you told me you loved me for the first time.”

 

Harry gulps and looks around; something shiny caught his eye.

Their lock.

With their names.

While Harry held it between his fingers, Louis enjoyed the soft breeze. Harry looked back at him and this time it was him that took the initiative to hug Louis a little bit tighter than the previous times. Louis closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment while Harry looked at their lock.

Louis left.

 

***

 

Tonight Louis emotions were all over the place. Harry was even more late, and that actually hurt, making some tears fall down his face.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m late” Harry said appearing and Louis dried his tears, got up and turned to Harry looking at him.

 

Harry looks around and a small smile shows on his lips.

 

“We came to this place for a date, right?” He asks Louis.

“Do you really remember?” hope flies through Louis’ eyes, and Harry gives a genuine smile. “This is the place where we kissed for the first time”

 

Harry’s eyes rose in a surprised way and the smile widen slightly. Louis smiles one more time before hugging him; this time Harry buries his face in Louis neck and both of his hands are wrapped around his waist.

 

***

 

Finally, the month is over and today Louis is the one arriving late but on purpose. While walking to the place, Louis sees Harry looking into his watch and around himself trying to spot him.

Louis finally makes an appearance returning Harry’s smile and this time he doesn’t say anything before hugging him. He breaks the hug right after and for moments Harry looks confused.

 

“I already signed” Louis said and extended the papers towards Harry and starts walking away.

 

Harry looks at the papers and then at Louis’ retreating figure and everything comes back to his mind. That place was where they first met.

 

_Harry was running because he was already late for work and out of nowhere someone goes against him making all of his stuff fall to the floor._

_Looking up while kneeling, he suddenly is out of breath and stunned by a pair of really beautiful blue eyes who apologize and help Harry gather his things. The boy says sorry and leaves through the crowd._

 

Images swim in Harry’s head and suddenly he is running after Louis. Once he reached the end of the path he called Louis attention.

 

“Louis” He screams and Louis turns back to him “Can I hug you tomorrow?”

 

Louis only smiles and disappears into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made this far, thank you very much. I love you.


End file.
